The Story of the Wicked Queen
by This Miss An
Summary: I think this is how it really went, from the Queen's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke never had a child though she wished and she prayed but it seemed like no man was the right match. She was the young duchess in the land of Androhath, her nephew was to become king when he was married. A king presented himself before her one day in hope she would marry him and become mother to his newborn daughter, Eira Gwyn . Brooke was taken back, this seemed to be exactly what she had been praying for. She had raised her nephew, Mark, and he was old enough to take over the kingdom as a prince; so she accepted the king's offer. Her servants packed her bags and she was off to the land of Thork to meet her new family. She didn't have any time to settle in, she was married as soon as she stepped off the carriage. After the ceremony she finally was able to step into the castle and see her new home. Her oldest friend, Alvar, was the only familiar face she got.

"Alvar!" she rushed to him and wrapped him in a tight hug, "I am pleased you came along." she pulled back and took his hands in hers.

"My...queen," he bowed to her and she giggled, "I never left you even when you moved into your father's castle to help with your nephew, I am with you now as you move into your husbands castle to care for his child. Are you excited?" he gripped her hands.

"Yes! Can you tell?"

"Yes, my queen."

She pulled her hands away from him and took two steps back. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "we have been friends for nearly an eternity! You can't just use my name? Even as duchess of Androhath you called me Brooke."

"I've always called you 'Princess' Brooke. Now you're 'Queen' Brooke!" Alvar smiled at her, but she was still unamused. "Queen Brooke, let us tend to your new baby daughter."

"You're not free from this yet." she walked over and took his arm, "lets."

They walked arm and arm throughout the castle. Alvar showed her where her room would be and next to her room was Eira Gwyn. Brooke looked at the child and was in awe. The child was so pale, it was if she was glowing white, her hair was darker than the black blanket covering her, and her lips seemed to be stained with blood.

"This is the young princess." Alvar gentle let go of Brooke.

"Is she sick!" Brooke cried.

"No, this is how she was born and the doctor said 'she was quite healthy'."

"Is she cursed?" Brooke whispered.

"Perhaps." Alvar turned Brooke to face him, "Brooke, you prayed for a child to call your own. This is now YOUR daughter, it's not like at home where he was your nephew. All traces of her mother are being removed from this castle, as we speak! You will not tell her she was born from another, she is the child the gods gave you. Are you not grateful? Are you questioning the powers that they hold?"

"No, no!" Brooke shook her head violently.

"Then thank the gods! Thank the heavens!" Alvar grabbed Brooke's face so she couldn't shake but had to look directly at him, "Pray you will be the right mother to this child cursed or not!" Alvar release Brooke and she stumbled back.

"Y-yes, of course." Brooke slowly got back on her feet then faced the child. The innocent little girl looked back. Brooke picked the little girl up and held her out at a distance.

"Queen Brooke, please hold the child." Alvar was making no effort to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"I am, I'm holding the child." Brooke shifted but wouldn't pull the girl closer. Alvar pushed the young princess into Brooke. Brooke almost screamed but suppressed it to a little gasp. "I'm holding it."

"She is a beautiful girl." Alvar petted the young princess' hair.

"She, she's a child."

"Queen Brooke, please try!" Alvar stepped away. Brooke stood refusing to look at the girl, "Please Princess Brooke!" Brooke finally looked down at the infant in her hands. The child looked up and smiled.

Brooke's heart melted for that child, it was her daughter and she loved her daughter more than anything in her life. She smiled and cradled her child in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like only yesterday Brooke was rocking Eira Gwyn in her arms, now the young princess is twelve, and the Queen is turning thirty. She looked through her closet and searched for something fitting a queen. She was comfortable in her position now, she loved going into town and talking with the local people; something a princess was never allowed to do. She was one of the people who made the rules, and she made it a point to be seen outside the castle walls at least once a week. She wrote to her nephew monthly. He was coming to join her, for her birthday celebration in a week. Soon he would be turning twenty, and she was hoping she could match him up with a suitable wife before he left back home. Brooke was so excited she had ten new dresses made, and would wear a different one each day leading up to her birthday and the weekend after. Her first dress was a long purple robe, a rope hung loosely around her waist to give it a slimming effect, long black shawl that covered her hair draped around her shoulders like a cape that had purple on the inside black on the outside, and a white collar that fanned out and reached high in the back; which connected at the front with a jeweled clasp. Brooke hurried out the door, excited to tell her daughter.

When she walked in Eira Gwyn's room, she saw her little girl practicing the waltz. Eira Gwyn, stopped when she saw her mother.

"Gwyn, why aren't you dressed?" Brooke walked over to Eira Gwyn's closet.

"But I am dressed, mother." Eira Gwyn replied.

"But what about the purple one that was made for you? I wanted us to match." Brooke fished the dress out of Eira Gwyn's closet.

"Shouldn't that be saved for your birthday party, mother?" Brooke looked over Eira Gwyn. Eira Gwyn was wearing a simple dress, it was blue at the top with a fanned white collar like Brooke's, puffy blue sleeves with multiple red slits around it, and the bottom was gold; all made of very light fabric.

"Fair enough, come on. It's time for breakfast." Brooke put Eira Gwyn's dress back then headed to the dining area with Eira Gwyn following behind her. In the dining hall servants lined the walls, once the girls were seated they left to tend to other parts of the house. Brooke watched her daughter closely. Soon Eira Gwyn would be old enough to marry, but it felt like an eternity away for Brooke. Brooke could tell that Eira Gwyn would become a beautiful woman one day.

"What is it mother?" Eira Gwyn asked noticing that Brooke was just staring at her.

"Nothing, My Love." Brooke began eating. After breakfast Eira Gwyn went off to her studies and Brooke searched for Alvar. He was in her room rearranging her old dresses so her new dresses would fit in her closet. "Alvar," she said, "we'll just get rid of some."

"Yes, Queen Brooke." Alvar breathing a sigh of relief started to pull some dresses down. "How many?"

"Enough?" Brooke replied shrugging. "But I'd like the fabric of some cut up and made into smaller dresses for younger children. Is that a good idea?"

Alvar stopped and smiled at Brooke, "I think you would be making some childs day. Cut others up into suits for young men?"

"Oh yes, please!" Brooke was getting excited over the thought of making others happy. "But that's not why I wanted to see you. Eira Gwyn is twelve, I want her to start meeting other royals. Young boy royals."

Alvar walked over to Brooke, and she began to tear up. "That IS for the best." Brooke nodded.

"Gwyn is everything to me." Brooke looked up at Alvar as he stood over her. "Should I wait a few more years?"

"No," Alvar said, "Eira Gwyn needs to meet someone she likes so she can grow with him and they can bond over time. Just look at you and me versus you and your husband."

"But that's different we're best friends," Brooke began.

"And you and the King are not." Alvar finished.

"Eira Gwyn needs a friend over a husband." Brooke said.

"Good. I'll have the servants bring the dresses down and give them your orders." Alvar said, "Brooke, just stay calm, Eira Gwyn won't be married for at least another six years." Brooke nodded and smiled at him. Alvar headed off to find some help.

Brooke sat for a few minutes thinking over her decision, finally she walked over to her mirror and her jewelry box. A few servants came in and started to gather the dresses. Brooke pulled up her favorite mirror. It was gold with a flower like pattern on the back, each petal was rose gold curved into a heart, in each heart was a fire red ruby,in the center was a crystal clear diamond, and the handle had a pattern carved in it like it was the flowers stem. She admired her reflection then she picked up her favorite comb, which had a matching handle, and combed her hair back. She spoke into her mirror to herself, "Magic mirror in my hand who is the prettiest in the land?"

She almost laughed to herself but then she heard the men behind her say "The one who I would like to be close to is Eira Gwyn." Brooke turned to the men as they left her room. She stood and ran to find her husband but crashed into Alvar instead. She pulled him to her room and locked the door behind her.

"Alvar, be honest, is Eira Gwyn attractive?" Brooke asked without looking at him.

The question complete caught Alvar off guard, "What? What do you mean?"

"Who in this castle would pick Eira Gwyn over me in a contest of beauty?" Brooke spun around to face him.

Alvar just smile, "Queen Brooke, even though you are getting older-"

"It's not that!" She screamed cutting his sentence off, "Those servants, those men the same age as us thought I couldn't hear! So who else in this castle!?"

"Queen Brooke, I will find out right away." Alvar let himself out of Brooke's room and went to investigate. By early evening time he returned and told her, "Queen Brooke, most of the castle is in agreement. Princess Eira Gwyn is quite attractive. Even the guards! I don't know who we would get to throw them out."

"Is she in danger?" Brooke asked, hope in her eyes as she looked at Alvar.

"I don't know. What can we do?"

"Hide her." Brooke runs away out of the castle with Alvar following her. She runs out the back gate into the woods behind the village. She runs without direction, finally stopping in a clearing and spinning around.

"Where are you going, Queen Brooke?"

"Somewhere, anywhere safe!" Brooke was out of breath and collapsed on the ground gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" she heard called out to her.

"Who's there?" Alvar called back, "Show yourself before the queen." At Alvar's instruction, many men walked into the clearing and up to the queen.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked slowly standing up.

"The miners of the cave. You cave, your majesty." One replied.

"All of you miners?" She looked at each one.

"Yes." Each said one by one.

"Do you live in the village?" Brooke asked.

"No, out here in the woods." another answered.

"What do you do for fun?" Brooke asked.

"Fun?" the miners looked at each other then back at her before one continued, "Your highness, we work from sun up to sundown making sure your village has minerals, jewelry, firewood and other resources. There is no time for fun."

"We're too old for fun." another one joked and the rest burst into laughter.

Brooke smiled then a plan formed in her mind. "Then I need your help. My daughter, the princess Eira Gwyn is in danger. May she hide in you house?"

"Queen Brooke!" Alvar cried.

"I'm beside myself, I don't know what to do! On my birthday, at the party she may come back but not before. No one may know she is here, just us." Brooke begged.

"Of course your highness." each miner bowed.

"Which way is you house?" Brooke asked.

"Just keep going straight." the miners said.

"Thank you, she will be there tonight." Brooke thanked each miner and then bowed again then left. Brooke and Alvar rushed back to the castle.

"And what exactly is your plan?" Alvar asked as they passed the gate.

"What of the cook? Does he love her too?" Brooke turned to Alvar.

"I...yes?" Alvar watched as Brooke turned and ran off again. Alvar tried to keep up.

"Watch." Brooke burst into the kitchen and knocked all the dishes on the ground the cooks looked at her in horror. "I need you!" she demanded and a cook followed her back outside. She didn't fully think the plan through but she just spoke, "Change in menu."

"Ye-yes, your majesty." the cook bowed to her, "What would you like?"

"I would like princess Eira Gwyn." Brooke blurted out, the cook's eyes widened in shock, "Yes, I would like you to carve out her heart and cook it, then serve it to my husband and I. Tonight! Take her to the woods out back. And kill her."

The cook finally spoke, "Why?"

"Why?" Brooke shouted back, "How dare she-she thinks she's more beautiful than me. I am queen! So. Do as I say. Kill her." Brooke rushed back inside before he asked her more questions she couldn't answer. Brooke waited and watched, about half an hour later the cook pulled Eira Gwyn out the back door toward the gate; Brooke followed quietly. Brooke almost believed the cook would kill Eira Gwyn but when the princess begged for her life the cook let her leave. Brooke followed Eira Gwyn, and made noises in the woods to scare her in the direction of the miners house. Once Eira Gwyn made it safely to the house Brooke went off and talked to the miners. She explained what she had done and asked them to protect Eira Gwyn the best they could and she told them she would be checking in on Eira Gwyn and the miners daily, in disguise. Brooke waited for the miners to go home and watched in secret as they pretended not to know. Once Brooke felt Eira Gwyn would be safe, she left.


End file.
